


Pin-Prick

by adanedhel



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Loud Sex, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21763726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adanedhel/pseuds/adanedhel
Summary: He was absolutely enamored with them.  In his ears, in his nose, in his eyebrow.  Gimli was dotted with little gold studs, all over, and Legolas was fascinated.  "You could get one, you know."
Relationships: Gimli (Son of Glóin)/Legolas Greenleaf
Comments: 8
Kudos: 248





	Pin-Prick

**Author's Note:**

> I know similar things have been written, but I started this a good bit of time ago and only recently had the motivation to finish, lol. I just love the idea of dwarf culture being heavy with body mods and i love..... nipple piercings so. hope this is any good lmao

He was absolutely enamored with them. In his ears, in his nose, in his eyebrow. Gimli was dotted with little gold studs, all over, and Legolas was fascinated. The ink as well, was breathtaking; his shoulders and biceps painted with imagery that was deeply meaningful, but Legolas knew not how to read. If he had doubted Dwarven stamina, it hasn't been for some time, but he could not imagine how it must feel to be pricked over and over, so. Even if it wasn't too painful, to have it done so many times must wear a person thin.

"You could get one, you know." Gimli had caught him staring. He was always staring though, wasn't he? His lover's beauty was boundless and it was not rare that he was caught up in it. He turned to Legolas, his weight shifting the bed, and the dim light of candles glinting off his jewelry.

"A piercing?" Legolas almost laughed, of course, he thought about it before but... he could not. It would be improper for an elf. He was already counted strange among them, and while he didn't hide his partnership with Gimli, he was afraid what attention such a brazen move would bring upon him. "It would not be flattering." He simply said.

"Your face isn't the only place for one, you know." He knew. Gimli brought a hand up to his cheek, and then to his jaw, thumbing over his ear lobe. Legolas' eyes slipped closed.

"I know, my love, but... it is not easily hidden there, either. I would fear what others say. What might my father say! Ha!" Legolas shook his head. No, it could not be.

"And yet, there are other places, still." Gimli got a mischievous look in his eye, and dragged his hand downward to rest on Legolas' chest. Legolas looked away from him, the tips of his ears turning red. Gimli's own chest was pierced, so that was not unfamiliar to him, but the idea of having that done himself send a visible shiver up his spine. "It would be seen only by myself. No other would have to know, and it does not hurt much as it would seem. In fact," He licked his lips, "It makes it all the more sensitive, after healing."

The flush on Legolas' ears now crept into his cheeks, and even down his neck. "And, and you would do it for me? I trust no other hands." He was being convinced, more easily than he thought. For he did want it, but he just needed to be talked out of his nerves.

"Of course, I wouldn't have anyone else to touch you so, anyway." Gimli ran his hand over Legolas' chest, causing him to shiver again. "Tell me when you are ready, and I can arrange it."

"Now."

Gimli blinked, now? "Are you sure? You don't want more time to think it over?"

"My love, if I think it over any longer, I will cower again. I want it, and I don't want to change my mind, again." Legolas' gaze was steel, and Gimli nodded, getting up from their bed to get some things together. Legolas' breath shook, as he took off his tunic and tried to steel his nerves. This was not the first time they'd talked about it, Gimli had offered to pierce him many times, in many places. Legolas wanted something to mark himself the husband of a dwarf, but was still given to his anxieties about other elve's opinions of him.

"If you are sure that you're sure, I will do it for you." Gimli left the room and came back, with a little wooden box, and a bottle of clear, diluted alcohol that dwarves distilled specifically for the cleaning of wounds. "Lie up against the pillows, if you don't mind." Legolas scooted on the bed as he was instructed, and Gimli went and grabbed a candle to bring close, setting it on the bedside table so he could see clearer.

He first cleaned his hands, making sure they were sterile back and front, then his equipment. Legolas had to close his eyes when he held the needle up, it was not terribly large, but it still sent a shiver down his spine, again. Gimli frowned at him, "You've had much worse wounds than a simple pinprick, my love. But if you are not up to it, I will not force you."

Legolas shook his head violently against the pillow, "Trust me, please, I want this!" The desperation in his voice was bordering embarrassing, but Gimli just smiled and nodded again.

"If you're sure." And got back to his preparations. Once everything was laid and ready on the night table, he climbed onto Legolas' lap. He ran his hands feather-light over Legolas' chest, and leaned down to kiss him. Slowly at first, then open-mouthed, and hot. Was he this into the idea of Legolas having a piercing, or was this simply to calm his nerves? Either way, Legolas would not complain, he welcomed the kisses and brought his hands up to fist in his lover's hair. The hands on Legolas' chest began to rub small circles about his nipples, causing his breath to stutter. "Tell me, love, left? Or right?" His voice was hot and husky against Legolas' ear.

"L--mm, Left." He managed to choke out through the touches. Legolas bit his lip and stifled back whines as Gimli moved down to suck and kiss at that nipple. His leggings were feeling tight, and Gimli being seated on his hips, he could not stop his body from bucking up into the touch.

"Patience, patience my dear. I shall make this all worth it." He sat up again, and grabbed a small rag, wiping his spit away from the spot. Then he poured some of that alcohol on the rag, and dabbed at Legolas' chest to clean it further. Though, he couldn't help but pinch and pull at it a bit while he did so, and could not help but roll his hips down against Legolas either. "Now, close your eyes."

Legolas did so.

"I want you to take the deepest breath ye can, and when I count back from 3, blow it out slowly, and stay still as possible." Legolas nodded silently, without opening his eyes.

"Alright then, 3... 2... 1."

Legolas blew out firmly, and as he felt the needle, he couldn't help but let out a half-shout, half-moan at the sensation. It felt like when Gimli gives him a good bite there, but so much sharper and intense. He opened his eyes, which had tears prickling in them, and looked down to see the needle stabbed through his nipple. "Oh, my."

"Daft elf, I haven't said to open yet!" Gimli grumbled and grabbed the piece of jewelry from the table. "Now, keep staying still. I don't want to stab you yet again." Very carefully he put the barbell in the hollow end of the needle, and slid them back the other way, which caused another round of tears that Legolas had to bite back. Then he affixed the ball to the other end, and that was it. "There! What a piece of art, you are."

"Oh, my..." Was all Legolas could say again, looking down at his chest as Gimli dabbed away the little bit of blood it had caused.

"Well, tell me what you think! Is it as good as you imagined?" Gimli held up a small hand mirror he'd brought over, and Legolas looked at his swollen, red, angry nipple with more joy than he'd expected to have.

"It's fantastic." He breathed out, and wiped one of his eyes. "Hardly stung at all." He smirked, and began to bring a hand up to touch it, before Gimli stopped him.

"No! No touching of it for a while, except to clean, which I can take care of and teach you as long as you're here. It will be healed full in a few month's time, you must be patient." He chuckled and kissed the hand that he held. First soft, then he turned it over and mouthed at the palm, and Legolas was reminded of his promise to ease his pain. Once he thought about it, he felt his cock twitch under his leggings, gone a bit soft from the pain, but coming back now strong as Gimli kissed and sucked at his hand and fingers.

"Mm, but will you not touch me?" He leaned in to kiss Gimli's mouth, ignoring the light throb of pain in his chest, which, was dull enough that it was almost pleasurable. Gimli guided his head back down to the pillows, still straddling his hips, and rolling against them once more. Legolas opened his mouth to moan around Gimli's kisses, reaching up to grab his hips. Gimli braced himself on the bed with his left hand, and used his right to play with Legolas' plain nipple.

"When will you let me do this one, then?" He growled and went from kissing Legolas' mouth, to his cheek, then ear, then neck, tonguing and nipping at his bare skin. Legolas' moans were choked out of him, and he bucked his hips up again, insistently.

"Oh, what have I-- mm-- created!" Legolas laughed between moans and whines, "I'll be a pin cushion before you're through with me!" He gripped at Gimli's shoulders and trembled slightly as he could feel his skin being marked under Gimli's teeth.

"Aye, but you are such a beauty, to begin with, and how can a dwarf help but to reward art with art." His tongue lapped flatly against the fresh pink and purple bruise, "To adorn one's love in treasures is one of the greatest pleasures a dwarf can have."

A reedy laugh escaped Legolas as he pressed his hips needily upwards again, hands traveling to grab handfuls of Gimli's unbound hair. "Mm, and what other pleasures may dwarves partake in? Prattling on when they've a promise to make good on?"

Gimli's eyes darkened with lust and he nipped at Legolas' skin again. "Oh, I'll make good on you, yet, elf." He emphasized his point by scooting back and again trailing kisses across his chest, again lavishing his unadorned nipple, and then trailing his kisses further and further south.

Legolas shivered under his feather-light touches as fingertips glided across his skin, and gave a whiny moan every time Gimli stopped to bite and roll the silken flesh between his teeth. Torturous and divine as Gimli finally trailed his way down to the drawstring of his leggings. He pulled the strings open slowly, dragging out every motion as long as he could, how maddening he was.

Legolas decided he'd had enough waiting, enough teasing and trailing along, he reached down and roughly pushed his legging down on his own, down his thighs to where Gimli sat on them, and as his cock sprang free into the cooler air another whiny, needy sound escaped him, and he curled his fingers into the fabric of Gimli's own pants, protesting their lingering presence.

"Impatient elf!" Gimli laughed, and shifted so he could disrobe himself more easily. Again, slowly and teasingly, running his hands over his body while Legolas watched with hungry eyes.

"Meleth, I fear if you tarry any longer I will have to resort to tearing the clothes from your body." Legolas' voice was heavy with lust, and his threat was not empty. Gimli had lost more than one fine garment to the eagerness of his elf, and he was not inclined to lose any more if he could help it.

"Aye, alright, alright, daft creature, half a moment!" He grumbled but there was still love and laughter in his eyes. He scrambled down from Legolas' lap, and quickly tossed his clothes aside. Legolas squirmed out of his leggings the rest of the way, discarding them to the floor, and started to stroke himself languidly as he watched Gimli's strong body exposed.

A fluttery moan from Legolas's lips made Gimli smirk, and he stopped to flex and pose for his lover before he went to their nightstand again and grabbed a small pot of oily salve. It was good for massaging away bodily aches or soothing dry skin, among other things. Gimli climbed back up to the bed, positioning himself this time between his lover's legs.

Gimli now took a pause to indulge in the sight of his love. Legolas' hair falling wildly about the pillows, his flush covering not just his cheeks and ears, but his neck and down his chest as well. And his chest, oh, red and heaving and glistening with sweat. His freshly pierced nipple still an irritated red, and its new jewelry glinting in the candlelight. Legolas' hand was still curled around his pretty cock, flushed even deeper red than his face, and stroking himself slow but tight.

Gimli too began to stroke himself, a heavy hand holding tight around his heavier cock, pulling at his length in time with his elf. "Ach, Mahal..." He couldn't hold in the low groans he made at the sight before him, and suddenly He was impatient. Three fingers he dug into the pot, coating them thoroughly with the salve and he heaved one of Legolas' legs over his shoulder.

Legolas shivered and stilled his hand, gripping himself tight at the base as Gimli encircled his hole with a single slick finger. A teasing touch, simply massaging his muscle from the outside. Even so, that was enough to have moans bubbling forth from him, deep whines as he wiggled his hips, trying to spear himself on that finger.

“Never the patient one.” Gimli’s said against the skin of Legolas’ thigh, and slipped his finger inside. Gimli has thick, broad, enormous hands, one of his fingers makes up two of Legolas’ own in width. Legolas sucked in a tight breath as his body stretched around it, and as Gimli began to slide it back and forth, in and out, just enough to be felt.

More teasing, Legolas furrowed his brow and again tried to push his hips down and take his pleasure, only to be held in place by one of those large hands gripping his hip. He groaned, out of frustration, but also out of the sheer pleasure of feeling the full size of Gimli’s hand hot on his skin. Hands that were so deft and delicate and fine at their craft. Especially when that craft was simply undoing Legolas.

Finally, Gimli gave him a second finger. The moan this pulled out of his lover was sweet, and he felt his cock twitch just from the sound. Perhaps the time for games was over, and it was time to pull as many of those heavy, honeyed sounds as possible from his elf. To reward his voice, and encourage it, he gave his fingers in slow, deep thrusts. Up to the last knuckle, and back out practically to their tips, he worked Legolas with care.

Legolas had a white-knuckled grip on the bedsheet, and also his cock. He hadn’t realized he was holding it so hard until it became painful, and with a cry, he let go of it to smack down onto his belly, and the hand that held it joined the other in his iron grip on the sheets. His body was so, so tense, he felt like he may snap from the pressure. He tried fruitlessly again to move his hips, he wanted more, faster, harder, but Gimli’s strength was not to be outdone, and he was held firm.

“Ai, melethron...” Words began to tumble out of Legolas in a stream of nonsense when Gimli added a third finger. Perhaps he did not have to, perhaps Legolas was prepared enough, but seeing Legolas so undone, and simply seeing his body stretched around his hand was a reward its own. He curled and scissored his fingers inside Legolas, just for a few moments, before sliding them all out at once and wiping them on the sheet. Legolas’ voice met his ears in a high whine for the lack of fingers, but Gimli knew he would be whining with delight when they were replaced.

“Such beautiful voice, ach, I love to hear you sing for me, my elf.” Gimli mumbled as he smeared some more salve on his cock, and lined himself up with Legolas’ entrance. “So pretty, such a lovely song, just for my ears.” He pushed into Legolas, his body opening for him easily as it took his thick head.

“Mmm, for yours alone?” A breathy laugh escaped him, “I think not, not when you work your hands so expertly, not when you have me singing screams into the night. No, I think my song must reach many ears by then.” He gave Gimli a positively naughty look that Gimli couldn’t help but buck his hips forward slightly with the jolt it sent down his spine and into his cock. Another beautiful note, this earned him.

"Perhaps," Gimli gave another small jerk forward of his hips, "But they are not for whose ears they were made," Another tiny, not enough thrust, "And they are certainly not the ones drawing them." And then, Gimli sank himself to his hilt, as if to punctuate his point, and it pulled a long, heady moan from his lover.

Legolas opened his mouth, perhaps for some kind of retort, but all he could do was moan again as Gimli began the same slow, deep pace he had set earlier with his fingers. His hips were held firmly by both of Gimli's hands now, so that he could not break this pace. Each time he slid in, it was as if all the breath was pushed from Legolas' lungs, as if he were so full that there was room for nothing else inside him beside Gimli. And with each heavy breath that escaped him, so did a deep whine, or moan, or choked cry. Nothing Legolas did could hold back the sounds he was making, and he did not want to. He wondered distantly if others really could hear him through these heavy stone walls, but truthfully he didn't care. They were free to listen, to know with certainty that belonged to his dwarf, and that he alone would ever get to feel Gimli inside him so deeply that he could do naught else but scream.

That is certainly the direction he was headed, as Gimli slowly, terribly, wonderfully bored into him with his cock, opening him and carving into him as if he were the very stone. Gimli leaned himself forward, and Legolas made to lean up for a kiss, but Gimli gave his lips to Legolas' nipple instead. He growled hungrily as he took it between his teeth, nibbling and sucking, making it equally as red and throbbing as its glittering partner. He came up again with a delightful, wet pop, and kissed Legolas on the mouth, finally stifling away his cries.

That would not do, though, no. Gimli could not have Legolas stop his singing, so he brought his hands away from the narrow hips that he'd held in a vice, and used his arms to brace him on either side of the bed. One of Legolas's legs were still over his shoulder, and it was pressed up to his chest as Gimli leaned down over him, and finally quickened his aching pace.

Legolas' mouth was open and crying out, but Gimli gave this no mind as he continued to kiss against his lips, and push his tongue in around the shouts. Gimli pounded down against him, into him, driving him into the bed, and making the whole frame shake beneath them. The air was warm between them, and they were both damp with sweat, causing every thrust to be punctuated with a wet slap. The sounds were practically overwhelming to Legolas' ears, his own screams doing nothing to drown out the sounds of their bodies meeting, the sound of the bedposts creaking, or the steady drumbeat of the headboard against the wall.

Gimli could feel himself tightening, and reached a hand down to stroke his lover's length in time with his pounding. His grip was tight and hot around Legolas, whose voice only cried higher, and higher as he neared his own completion. Every sound Legolas made was truly like a song, and the sounds of their coupling the music he sang to. An endless stream of cries and senseless babble poured out of him, and his voice, louder, higher, until he came hot into Gimli's hand.

Legolas' whole body shook with the force of his orgasm, and Gimli stroked him and fucked him through it, drawing out his pleasure as long as possible, and finally coming inside Legolas. He milked himself inside Legolas, only stopping his hips when he was utterly spent, and over-sensitive. Even so, he waited for his cock to soften and slip out on its own rather than give up a moment of his lover's body. His breaths were coming out ragged, and if he hadn't just had Legolas so thoroughly the sight of him would have had him instantly hard.

Splayed open, with his hair falling wild about the pillows, cheeks red as they've ever been, and his heaving chest, red, sweat-dampened and glistening. His fresh piercing glinting gorgeously in the candlelight, an excellent addition to a sight already maddening to behold. Oh, how Gimli couldn't wait for it to heal, how he would toy with it and make his love truly sing, then. Gimli felt his cock tingle again, and willed it away as he got up to get a cloth to clean Legolas with.

"My, my..." Legolas was breathless and his voice almost hoarse from screaming out his pleasure, "If I knew that this simple piece of jewelry would have you taking me so intensely, I would not have hesitated the first time I considered it." He laughed, sounding exhausted and spent. "I would take a thousand pinpricks if you, my love, would prick me like that again."

Gimli returned to the bedside, giving his own chuckle, and after setting down a basin of water and a few rags, he wiped a cool, wet cloth over Legolas' belly. "Oh, I would prick you a thousand times besides!" He cleaned his lover with care, knowing he already overstimulated him enough, he gave a few careful wipes below, and Legolas let him. This ritual was an intimacy that they both enjoyed, to clean and cool each other after heavy lovemaking. Gimli wiped carefully around his chest, "Good that you were careful not to get any of this in your fresh wound," He said, taking a fresh cloth to wipe Legolas' forehead, the back of his neck, then down over his body again, "That's a recipe for infection. I might have warned you."

Legolas sat up and let himself be cleaned, smiling contentedly. "Next time I will take greater care." He then took a cloth and dipped it in the cold water, and began to wipe Gimli in the same way. First cleaning away any residue of their coupling, then taking a clean rag to wet and cool his body. "If at least next time you will take greater care in reminding me." He nudged at Gimli's shoulder as he stood. "These sheets ought to be changed, I suppose."

Gimli agreed, and they set to re-making the bed, and putting everything soiled in a hamper to be laundered later. After both of them, and the bed, felt fresh again they climbed in together. Before all this, they had been getting ready for sleep, and while it was a pleasant delay, Gimli at least, would be sore for the lost sleep in the morning. Legolas laid on his back, with Gimli in the crook of his arm, head laying on his chest on his right side, ever careful of the fresh, and still yet tender piercing.

Gimli drifted slowly off to sleep, comfortable in his lover's embrace, listening to the heartbeat beside him, as Legolas stroked his hair. Legolas could feel his heartbeat calming down, as drowsiness overtook him, thumping in time with the gentle throbbing of his nipple. He was not joking when he said he wished he'd done it sooner, and now that he'd done it, all his reservations about the other one were wholly dissolved. "Perhaps the other one, tomorrow."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! btw u can find me on tumblr also  
> https://adanedhel.tumblr.com/


End file.
